


Patience is a Virtue (Which I Don't Possess)

by Yozora_No_Ai



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Month 2016, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora_No_Ai/pseuds/Yozora_No_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri decides he needs a little help to coax Flynn into a love confession. It just so happens his help comes in the form of an attractive man named Ivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue (Which I Don't Possess)

Patience is a Virtue (Which I Don't Possess)

Yuri was currently staring at the ceiling as he layed on his small, but familiarly comfortable bed waiting for Raven to arrive. He had made some questionable decisions in his twenty one years, but calling the former Schwann brigade captain for relationship advice was currently ranking pretty high on that list. Before he had time to berate himself too much the door to his room swung open. Yuri lifted his head from the pillow to throw Raven a glance of acknowledgement before propping himself up on one elbow.

Raven confidently strode into the room, standing at the foot of the bed, "Well hello there. The relationship master has arrived!"

Yuri snorted, "Right that's why you were able to come over here with such short notice on a Friday afternoon."

Raven grasped his chest in feigned pain. "You wound me." He then took on an uncharacteristic serious tone as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I must say though I was a bit surprised when you asked for my help. Everything alright in that head of yours?"

Yuri waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Everythings fine. I was hoping to make a guy jealous and I thought you may know someone who could help me out. I would ask around myself, but all the guys I know that would be willing to do it are either in Dahngrest or would spill the beans."

Raven put his hand to his chin staring at the wall in deep thought as he answered, "Right, I guess most people over here would have a hard time not letting Flynn in on the plan."

"...wait, how the hell do you know I'm talking about Flynn?"

Raven was quickly snapped out of thought and regained his jovial tone of voice, "When you've been around as long as me you know these kind of things. And this is great news! If you're pining after our lovely commandant that leaves more ladies for dear old Raven." he ended with a wink. "Do you really think this whole jealousy plan is necessary though? I don't think Flynn will be too happy, plus my brilliant intuition tells me he would be receptive to your advances."

"I can't just tell him, I need to get a feel for the situation. If he gets jealous then it's a green light, if not…" Yuri trailed off. "Plus even if I do think he's into me, annoying Flynn seems like a really good way to spend my night."

"I guess I should expect as much from you. I think I know someone who could help you out though, real nice guy. He's the son of one of my old buddies."

"Can you get him here tonight?"

"You're certainly not patient, although I guess love waits for nothing. Ahh young love so passionate and so blind. You know when I was your age-"

"Yeah, thanks", Yuri quickly rose from the bed making a point to swing the door shut on his way out cutting off Ravens rant. He quickly followed the familiar path to the castle, until he reached the patch of trees which he scaled effortlessly. Yuri swung himself from the tree over the windowsill masterfully landing inside Flynn's room.

Flynn didn't even look away from his paperwork before speaking, "Yuri, how many times do I have to tell you to use the door before you listen to me."

"You can tell me as many times as you want, doesn't mean I'm gonna listen." Yuri said before plopping down in the chair next to the blonde. "What a suprise, your working." Yuri said as he eyed the stack of papers on Flynn's desk, carelessly running his fingers over the already completed stack of documents. "Why don't you come out with me and my date tonight, god knows you need a break."

This caused Flynn to look away from his work, making eye contact with Yuri. "Your date? You never told me you were seeing someone."

"You see this is exactly why you need to spend some time away from your work, you're losing touch with the local news. Are you going to come with me or not?"

Flynn looked down at his desk, "I suppose I could pass the rest of these files off to Sodia." The blonde paused a moment before glancing back up, "What time tonight?"

Yuri was already up and walking back to the windowsill. "Nine, meet me at the lower quarter pub."

By the time Yuri saw Flynn appear at the entrance of the pub, The raven haired male had just barely had time to brief his date, Ivan, on the plan. "Listen, if I forget your name after a few drinks just nudge me and laugh, say it's an inside joke or some shit." He waited for a nod of assent before quickly adding "And don't talk about how we met or try to give any details let me do the talking."

"Look attractive, drink, and flirt a lot. I can handle that" Ivan said with a laugh.

Yuri glanced over his fake date, he had to give the old man credit, he did pretty well for the short notice. Ivan was just slightly taller than Flynn with a similar build as the blue eyed commandant. Yuri couldn't help but compare the two, Ivan's hair was brown and although he had blue eyes Yuri decided they weren't nearly as piercing as Flynn's. Ivan's voice broke him from his reverie

"He's coming."

Flynn had caught sight of Yuri and flashed the raven haired male a fond smile before approaching Ivan, only hesitating a moment before extending a hand in greeting. "You must be Yuri's date. My name is Flynn, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Yuri watched as his date for the night matched Flynn in a firm handshake, "I've heard a lot about you. My name is Ivan by the way. Now that introductions are out of the way why don't we get some drinks?"

Before much time had passed Yuri was on his third drink and essentially sitting in Ivan's lap. Yuri knew he was probably going overboard, but the poorly masked frustration growing more and more evident on the blondes composure was enough encouragement to continue.

Ivan ran his hand up and down Yuri's arm, "Hey what do you say we head home"

Yuri glanced over at the blonde and quickly noticed Flynn's eyes darken. Yuri was barely on his feet before Flynn stood abruptly, pulling Yuri towards the other side of the bar with an abrupt "well be right back" tossed over his shoulder.

"Yuri, you're drunk I'm not comfortable with you leaving with him."

Yuri shot the blonde a glare before firmly stating, "I'm fine Flynn I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not taking any chances if you don't let me walk you home I'm going to arrest you for public intoxication."

"Are you fucking kidding me, I don't need a babysitter?"

Flynn paused, clearly realizing that he was being irrational. He lowered his voice, "You're right. Yuri I know you can take care of yourself, but will you please let me take you home. For my own peace of mind."

Yuri assented, slightly annoyed at Flynn's protectiveness, but too happy about the obvious jealousy to let it bother him. Flynn walked Yuri back to the inn, carefully leading him up the stairs and into his room. "You should lay down I'll get a glass of water for when you wake up."

Yuri made his way to the bed, laying down as he watched Flynn leave for the kitchen. He had intended to be awake when the blonde returned, but the lull of sleep was too strong and he quickly fell asleep.

Yuri woke up the next morning to the light creeping through the window. He let out a pained groan rolling over to try to mask his eyes from the blinding light.

A voice from across the room startled him, "Here, drink some water."

Yuri cracked his eyes open enough to look towards the familiar voice " Flynn, What the hell are you doing here?"

Flynn looked towards the window before replying, "It was a long walk back to the castle."

Yuri laughed at Flynn's obvious excuse, "That's bullshit. You just didn't want to chance me leaving to meet up with Ivan." Flynn remained silent letting Yuri know his guess was correct. Yuri shot Flynn a grin "You really don't like him do you?

Flynn opened his mouth as if he was about to argue, but he quickly closed it before taking a moment to stare at Yuri. After a short pause the blonde responded, "I'm sorry, I'm not being fair. He seems like a nice guy and if he makes you happy, I'm happy."

Yuri forced himself to a sitting position in the center of the bed. "That's nice, but you didn't tell me why you don't like him."

Flynn began to speak "It doesn't matter-"

Before the blonde could finish his statement Yuri reached towards the end of the bed grabbing Flynn's wrist and pulling him onto the bed, causing the blonde to let out a startled noise. Yuri made eye contact with the commandant before leaning forward and connecting their lips. Flynn lingered in the kiss for a moment before hastily pulling away.

Flynn attempted to take a stern tone of voice, but his resolve was obviously wavering, "This isn't right Yuri you're seeing someone."

"No I'm actually not. I asked him to go out with me to make you jealous, and I think I was pretty successful."

Flynns, confusion quickly turned to annoyance. "I should be really angry at you right now."

Yuri leaned back towards the blonde "You could waste your time being angry or you could kiss me again." Flynn shook his head before closing the small gap between their lips, tangling his fingers in Yuri's hair.


End file.
